


No Logic

by jestershoez



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Break Up, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, chaotic as fuck, chatfic, flower is demigirl, fukase is emo, i don't know what else to tag lmao, kaito doesn't exist, like really emo, luka has a webcore aesthetic, miku is cutegender, piko is a cinnamon roll, rin's a bitch sorry, sorry i just can't write for him at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestershoez/pseuds/jestershoez
Summary: Piko makes a groupchat. It becomes chaotic and gay.
Relationships: Fukase/Utatane Piko, Gumi/Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin - mentioned, flower/Gumi (Vocaloid), flower/Hatsune Miku
Kudos: 8





	No Logic

**Author's Note:**

> here are everyone's users:  
> sweetsune: Miku  
> tumblr: flower  
> BananaBoi: Len  
> Arsonist: Gumi  
> i swear i'm not an alcoholic: Meiko  
> Fuckass: Fukase  
> bandagebabey: Oliver  
> Not a robot: Piko  
> N1GHTF3V3R: Luka  
> sorry this is so short ;-;

super cool people

Not a robot: henlo everyone :)

tumblr: hey

Arsonist: flower you can’t just message the new gc on our dAtE wtf

BananaBoi: wait you’re dating-

Arsonist: yeah we have been for a while :))))

BananaBoi: congratsssss

N1GHTF3V3R: h3y4 qu33r5

Fuckass: what the fuck does that even say

bandagebabey: It says “heya queers”

Fuckass: thank you, the only other person who makes sense here

N1GHTF3V3R: Well, fuck you too, emo boy

sweetsune: Hi everyone!

tumblr: oh hey Miku

sweetsune: Hi flower! 

BananaBoi: aren’t you supposed to be on a date with Gumi?

N1GHTF3V3R: Ar3 y0u s3cr3tly h4av1ng an affa1r 0r s0m3th1ng?

tumblr: no no no no! she needed to pee

N1GHTF3V3R: oh  
N1GHTF3V3R: boring

I swear i'm not an alcoholic: oh no Piko what have you done

Not a robot: i thought that if we made a gc then everyone would get along better :///

I swear i’m not an alcoholic: I’m muting this groupchat before i get woken up at 3am by you guys arguing

N1GHTF3V3R: 00p 0k4y mum

bandagebabey: luka  
bandagebabey: you really fucked up there

Fuckass: oh my god he swore

tumblr: say that word again you’re gonna go to jail :angery:

Not a robot: I can’t believe you did this Oliver smh

bandagebabey: NOOO IM SORRY

sweetsune: guys why is Oliver going to jail?

tumblr: he said the bad word

sweetsune: OLIVER WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE >:(  
sweetsune: also does anyone wanna go laser tag with me next week?

Fuckass: YES I LOVE LASER TAG I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL MWAHAHAHA

bandagebabey: this is the most emotion i’ve seen him show

sweetsune: ok so fukase’s coming  
sweetsune: flower?

tumblr: anything to ruin Fuckass’s hopes >:)

Arsonist: I wish I could come :(((((  
Arsonist: but Mistuko and I have something planned already

tumblr: you said you didn’t like laser tag?

Arsonist: ye but it sounded like everyone was coming…  
Arsonist: JIFPJD MIKU SWORE OH MY GOD

sweetsune: does anyone else wanna come?

BananaBoi: I can ask Rin if that’s okay with you-

sweetsune: sure  
sweetsune: i’ve gotten over it

N1GHTF3V3R: wait what happened sorry I needed food

sweetsune: laser tag

tumblr: Luka do you wanna help me beat the boys asses in laser tag

N1GHTF3V3R: ok yes

Fuckass: IT’S JUST ME AT THE MOMENT @bandagebabey @notarobot @BananaBoi HELP ME OUT PLEASE

bandagebabey: fine

Not a robot: since they’d be outnumbered, i’m in

BananaBoi: Rin said yes  
BananaBoi: She’s kinda angry that she’s not been added to the gc tho

sweetsune: oh well

N1GHTF3V3R: OMFG THE SASS FROM MIKU

tumblr: @sweetsune if it’s okay, may i ask what happened between you and rin?

sweetsune: um i’ll pm it to you if thats okay

tumblr: alright  
tumblr: wow luka isn’t typing like a nine year old anymore

N1GHTF3V3R: Fl0w3r d0 y0u w4nt t0 l0s3 a t34m m3mb3r

tumblr: I’M SORRYYYYYY

sweetsune: Luka, please help us defeat the boys

BananaBoi: NO DON’T LUKA


End file.
